A New Beginning
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: A new mutant has come to the X-Mansion


Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I've posted anything, but I finally got around to typing this recent story. I also have a few small stories on the side that are unfinished or pending. Please remember no flaming. I've also entered a slightly different type of dialogue, I thought it would be more interesting than the traditional he said, she said. Let me know what you think. If any of you fans out there have an idea for a fiction you would like me to write, feel free to let me know by privet messaging me. I hope you all like this, and I'll be posting more soon. Thank you.

Sweet Nightmares,

Lawless Starling

A New Beginning

It was a freezing cold winter in New York, but Sophie was used to cold winters in France so it didn't really matter.

Sophie was a tall and plump girl, not exactly "fat" but she had a beautiful figure. She had short choppy-looking pixie hair with white streaks throughout her deep, red hair. She had a round face decorated with pleasant features, one of her most eye-catching features were her shocking eyes. Her left eye was a deep purple, and her right a bright emerald green. They were natural of course, but no one believed her when she said so.

Sophie was wandering the streets, she carried a duffle bag that held all of her possessions. She wore a pair of sleek, black, wool leggings, a belted cashmere thigh-length, beige sweater, with short, black combat boots and a sleek, black belted pea coat with a flair at the waist. She wore her hood over her head, low enough that any passerby wouldn't be able to see her eyes. Her eyes revealed her for what she truly was. A mutant.

Just a few months ago, there was a petition floating around, saying that all mutants would have to register themselves as mutants. Not that Sophie paid any attention to the recent politics as her foster parents did.

She was a runaway. She left her perfect little family because they were seriously anti-mutant. They took her in only a few months ago. She left over fifteen families. All the families she had since her grandmother died. Her parents left her with her grandmother to go on a trip to Cuba. Their plane had been lost at sea in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle when she was three. That was fourteen years ago. Her father's parents were never mentioned. They hated her and never showed up to birthdays or holidays.

Sophie was wandering the streets of Poughkeesie, New York. She came to a small diner and went in. it smelled of cleaning substances, French fries, and fresh pies. Sophie had a bit of money on her, but not much. She hadn't eaten since she got off her plane seventeen hours ago and she was feeling faint.

She kept her head down as she entered the nearly-deserted diner. There were only a few people in the diner, there was a suspicious-looking chef sulking around the back, glaring at Sophie as she walked in. there was a fuzzy-looking man who had his head down, but she could sense his eyes following her.

By fuzz she meant that he had fluffy hair covering his head, cheeks, and chin. As Sophie sat down in a booth, her back to the fuzzy man, a middle-aged, tan woman that looked like she smoked, snapped her gum and asked, jutting out her hip.

"Hello honey, what would you like today?"

Sophie kept her head down and answered in a clear voice.

"Eggs, ham, bacon, sausages, and water, please." The lady jotted it down and looked at Sophie curiously.

"You don't want any pancakes of waffles?"

"No thank you, I would like the meat I asked for, thank you." The question disturbed Sophie, why would she ask for such fatty foods? They wouldn't help her in any way. Realization struck. Mundanes think with their sweet tooth, not their brains.

Thankfully, the lady walked away and took her order over to the creepy kitchen guy. The kitchen guy was pretending to busy himself as the lady approached. She passed the little sheet over the very damaged metal counter. The man started yelling at her. The woman started yelling back. It was all so loud to Sophie's sensitive ears. She covered her ears and shouted with her mind.

"_SHUT UP!" _Everyone stopped and looked at her because they knew her voice. The fuzzy man stood up and walked over to her table. She expected to be yelled at like her foster families did. He surprised her by standing in front of her almost protectively. He said in a deep, husky voice,

"Get your stuff and stay behind me." For some reason Sophie obeyed silently. He made room for her to stand behind him and he clenched his fists and three blades slowly came out of his fists between the knuckles. They were long, thick, and sharp. At once Sophie knew who this was.

"Wolverine." She whispered and boldly traced his bicep with her fingertips. He looked at her over his shoulder and she saw him give a small smile. He went back to glaring at the kitchen man as he stepped out from behind the counter. He had a knife in his hand and he clutched it tightly.

Suddenly the kitchen man threw the knife right for Sophie's head. Wolverine cut the blade to pieces with his claws and said over his shoulder.

"Head for the exit." Sophie obeyed quietly and backed away to the door, Wolverine following her. The kitchen man suddenly grew two knives from his palms. He threw them and one hit the wall next to the door and Sophie's head.

The other Wolverine tried to block, but missed and it lodged into his shoulder. He let out a grunt of pain and ripped out the bloody knife. As he was taking it out the kitchen man threw two new knives.

Sophie saw them fly in slow motion and her intuition told her to block it, so she held up her hand and built a shield with her mind. Surprising her, the kitchen man, and Wolverine the shield had disintegrated both of the blades. Wolverine's jaw dropped. The kitchen man had dropped his knives in surprise. Sophie pushed out of the door and Wolverine followed.

Once they were outside, Wolverine turned his back to the door and held Sophie by her shoulders.

"What did you do back there?" Sophie looked up at Wolverine's brown eyes.

"Which time?" Wolverine gave her a look.

"Both times." Sophie sighed and said with her mind.

"_I've been able to mentally speak since I was fourteen. I never did the physical shield before."_ Wolverine looked at her, his eyes slightly wide. Sophie looked up at him finally showing him her eyes.

"Where are you going to take me?" he looked down thoughtfully and led her over to a motorcycle and got on.

"Come on I'll explain on the way." Sophie got on obediently and boldly wrapped her arms around his waist. He drove south along a long and boring road. They talked with their minds, Sophie asking questions, and Wolverine answering with memories or pictures.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked as they sped down the road.

"Logan," He answered. "What's yours?" Sophie hesitated, she knew now that most mutants had two names, their real one, and one that described their powers. Then she remembered a long lost foster brother who was obsessed with Greek mythology. She remembered a god named Proteus that was a shape-shifter.

"Proteus." She answered finally. They turned a corner and a giant mansion, almost a gaudy castle appeared.

"Welcome to the x-mansion, Proteus." She stared at the mansion in quiet awe. She saw a window curtain move in the darkness of the early morning, she reflexively pulled her hood tighter around her face distrustfully.

All this took place in less than a few hours. It was cold and it was snowing lightly. As they drove up the driveway and pulled into a giant garage, a man stood there waiting to greet them. He had a weird pair of sunglasses on, instead of two lenses there was only one. Cyclops, she recalled from Logan's memory. She shrank closer to Logan, sharing her fear. He smiled.

"You will be fine." Sophie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'You'?" As Logan parked the motorcycle, he thought to her,

"_I'm referring to this school, this new life you will have."_

Sophie swallowed nervously. Yes, that's what this was going to be … a new life. She would go to high school for the third time, and maybe stay in this time.

As they got off the bike, Cyclops approached them carefully. Sophie shrank behind Logan, and built a strong mental shield around her mind. Logan had told her you never know who here could read your mind. Cyclops stopped and glared at Logan.

"I see you not only stole my bike, but you brought back someone as well." Logan smirked.

"First of all, I borrowed your bike because I brought it back. Second, she is a mutant."

Cyclops looked at Sophie then. She straightened her back with a surge of boldness, avoiding his eyes. Cyclops looked at Logan.

"How can you be sure?" Sophie sighed and answered for Logan.

"Why do you think?" She whispered with her mind just as Logan was about to answer. Cyclops looked at her slightly impressed.

"Well let's take you to the headmaster…" he hesitated, waiting for a name.

"Proteus." Logan and Sophie answered at the same time. Cyclops nodded and led them through the mansion to Professor Xavier.

Well that's it for Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
